


Nice and Accurate

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Nice and Accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Prophecies can be tricky things.(Probably just a cracky one-shot, might be continued if I continue to have stupid ideas)





	Nice and Accurate

**Prophecy 4003**

_The bringers of geers_ [1] _do not see what is in front of them, neither in theyr hartes nor in theyr forwyrd lites. Pay no heede to my wordes, for they wille be in safe handes._

"My bike _didn't_ have gears," Anathema frowned, pulling out the relevant card from her box of predictions, which happened to be the closest copy to hand as she sat on her bed, "and they sure as- they sure didn't see me in their headlights. In their hearts…?" That was a puzzle, because if even Anathema could see what a lovely couple they were, in the dark, having both just met them and just been hit by a car, then surely they must know, too? 

She decided to follow the latter part of the prophecy; the apocalypse was picking up speed and she would have plenty to do without worrying about strangers' love lives. For one thing, she didn't want to have leaves in her hair when the blue chariot arrived to interfere with her own romantic future; for another, she really was quite keen for the world not to end, and she doubted two idiots too blind to realise how hopelessly in love with each other they were could be any use at all in stopping it from doing that.

**Prophecy 0002:**

_Yew are not always rite, yew knowe._

* * *

[1] *years?, one of Agnes' descendants had scribbled in the margin. For a long time, the prophecy had been believed to suggest that Agnes could not predict events that would fall after the turn of the millennium, but that had swiftly been disproven on January 2nd, 2000, with the fulfilment of Prophecy 3128: _A new age will begin on new ground when Heat triumphs over Magick eightscore_ , which had previously been believed to refer to Agnes' own death but turned out to be a prediction of the Miami Heat's victory over the Orlando Magic, 111-103, in their new arena. After that, nobody had had a clue what to make of Prophecy 4003, until now.


End file.
